Oscuros
by Makoou-chan
Summary: Predestinados a encontrarse... Condenados a perderse... Yaoi! SuzunoXNagumo. Mal resumen :D
1. En el principio

Mm... Bueeno Este es mi Segundo Fic ((Wiiii! w)) ... Este Fic es una de mis parejas favoritas: BurnXGazelle (L) , pero por lo que leí en algunos Fics... Midorikawa también es cercano a Gazelle, así que saldrá en el Fic ( Imagino que interfiriendo xD) ... Bueno antes de eso quiero aclarar algo antes de empezar:

-Suzuno será el protagonista.

-Será un Fic Largo...!

-El titulo no se si tendrá que ver con la historia ok?

* * *

- **Acción**

- (( Pensamiento))

No los hago esperar más... Aqui va el Primer Capitulo de '' Oscuros'' !

* * *

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, sino a Level-5, porque si fueran mios sería Yaoi total xD

**

* * *

**

**Cap 1: ''En el Principio''**

** [ Flashback ] **

_ Okinawa (Japón) , Septiembre de 1987_

_ Al cabo de medianoche acabó de dar forma a los ojos. Tenían una mirada dulce, entre atrevida y confusa, , aquellos eran sus ojos, de un bello color Celeste como el Cielo, a pocos centímetros de una desordenada cabellera blanca._

_Alejó un poco el papel para valorar sus progresos. Era dificil dibujarlo sin tenerlo delante, pero, por otra parte, nunca habia podido hacerlo en su presencia, porque desde que llegó de Corea (no, despues de la primera vez que lo vió) había procurado guardar siempre las distancias._

_Pero el cada día se le acercaba más, y él cada día le resultaba más dificil resistirse. Por eso iba a marcharse por la mañana, a Francia, a América, no lo sabía ni le importaba, porque en cualquier otro lugar las cosas serian más fáciles que allí._

_Se inclinó de nuevo sobre el dibujo y suspiró mientras difuminaba con el pulgar el carboncillo para perfeccionar el mohín del carnoso labio inferior. Ese trozo de papel inerte no era más que un impostor cruel, pero también la única forma de poder llevárselo consigo. Luego, irguiéndose en la silla tapizada en cuero de la biblioteca, sintió aquel roce cálido y familiar en la nuca._

_Era él._

_Lo sabía sin tener que voltearse: el estaba allí. Escondió el retrato entre el fajo de papeles que tenía en el regazo ; de él, sin embargo, no iba a poder esconderse tan facilmente. Miró el sofá que había al fondo del salón, donde apenas unas horas antes él, con un traje de gala negro y algo razagado de los demás invitados, se había levantado súbitamente para aplaudir a la hija mayor del anfitrión, que acababa de interpretar una pieza al piano de forma perfecta. Miró hacia el otro lado de la estancia, al mismo lugar donde el día anterior se le había acercado con un ramo de rosas en las manos. Él aún creía que la atracción que sentía por él era inocente, que el hecho de que se encontraran tan a menudo bajo la pérgola era solo... una feliz coincidencia. ¡ Había sido tan ingenuo! Pese a ello, él nunca lo sacaría de su error: solo él debía cargar con el peso del secreto._

_Se levantó, dejo los bocetos en la silla de cuero y se dio media vuelta. Y allí estaba él, apoyado contra la cortina de terciopelo con un sencillo traje blanco. El pelo lo traía desordenado, y su mirada era la misma que él había dibujado tantas veces, pero sus mejillas parecían arder. ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Avergonzado? Ansiaba saberlo, pero no podía preguntárselo._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Captó la aspereza involuntaria en su propia voz y lamentó que él nunca fuera a comprender a qué se debía._

_-No... no podía dormir- balbució él, mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea y la silla.- He visto que había una luz en tu habitación y luego...- vaciló antes de acabar la frase y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos - tu baúl en la puerta. ¿ Te vas a alguna parte?_

_-Iba a decirtelo...- Se interrumpió._

_No debía mentir. Nunca había pretentido que él conociera sus planes. Decírselo solo empeoraría las cosas, y ya había dejado que llegaran demasiado lejoos con la esperanza de que en esta ocasión fuera diferente. Él se le acerco más y fijó su mirada en el cuaderno de bocetos._

_- ¿Éstabas dibujándome?- Preguntó el albino _

_El tono sorprendido de la pregunta le recordó que vivían en un mundo separados por un abismo. Pese a todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en las últimas semanas, él no había llegado a vislumbrar, por qué, en verdad, se atraían el uno al otro. _

_Aquello era, cuando más o menos, lo mejor que podía hacer. Durante los últimos días, desde que decidió marcharse, había intentado distanciarse de él, pero el esfuerzo le cansaba tanto que, cuando se encontraba a solas, tenía que rendirse al deso de dibujarlo. Había llenado las páginas del cuaderno con esbozos de su cara, sus hermosos ojos, la nube blanca de su cabello._

_Se volvió para mirar de nuevo el retrato, no le avergonzaba que lo hubriera sorprendido dibujándolo, sino por un motivo peor. Sintió un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo al advertir que lo que él había descubierto- lo que él realmente sentía- acabaría con él. Tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso: siempre empezaba así._

_- Contéstame- Susurró él- ¿Vas a marcharte?_

_-Sí._

_- Entonces, llévame contigo- le dijo finalmente._

_-No -musitó, porque recordaba... Siempre recordaba...- Mi barco zarpa mañana. Si de verdad te importo, no digas ni una palabra más._

_- Que si me importas...- repitió él como para si-. Yo te..._

_- No lo digas._

_- Tengo que hacerlo. Te... te quiero, de eso no tengo la menor duda, y si te vas..._

_- Si me voy, tu vida estará a salvo._

_Le dijo poco a poco, intentando llegar a algún rincón de ella capaz de recordar algo. ¿ O acaso no guardaba ninguno de esos recuerdos, acaso estos permanecían enterrados en alguna parte?_

_-Hay cosas más importantes que el amor. No lo entenderás, pero tienes que confiar en mí._

_Su mirada se clavó en él. Retrocedió un paso y se cruzó de brazos. Aquello también era culpa de él: siempre le hablaba con condescencia, provocaba que emergiera su lado más rebelde._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que hay cosas más importantes que esto?- Le preguntó con tono desafiante, al tiempo que le cogía las manos y se las llevaba al corazón._

_¡Oh, cómo deseaba ser él y no saber lo que venía a continuación! O, al menos, ser más fuerte de lo que era y no dejarla avanzar un paso más. Si no la detenía, él nunca aprendería y el pasado volvería a repetirse, torturándose una y otra vez._

_En ese momento, él quería abrazarlo, cuando de repente, notó que él lo miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma._

_Lo apartó de sí y se llevó una mano a la frente._

_-Qué sensación más extraña...- Suspiró._

_Oh, no... ¿Era ya demasiado tarde?_

_-Creerás que estoy loco, pero juraría que ya lo he vivido antes._

_Si, realmente era demasiado tarde. Alzó la vista, temblando, y empezó a percibir como la oscuridad descendía. Aprovechó la última oportunidad para abrazarlo, para estrecharlo entre sus brazos con fuerza, como había deseado hacer desde hacía semanas._

_En el instante en que sus labios se fundieron, ya no hubo nada que hacer, ya no podían resistirse. el sabor dulce de su boca provocó en él una sensación de mareo. Cuanto más la estrechaba contra sí, más se le revolvía el estómago por la emoción y la agonía del momento._

_La habitación tembló, y alrededor de ambos empezó a formarse un aura. Él no advirtió nada, no se dió cuenta de nada, nada existía más allá del beso._

_Solo él sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, qué oscuras compañías estaban a punto de interrmpir su velada. Aunque una vez más fuera incapaz de alterar el curso de sus vidas, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Las sombras empezaron a arremolinarse sobre sus cabezas, tan cerca que él podría haberlas tocado, tan cerca que se preguntó si alcanzaría a oír lo que susurraban. Obsevó cómo la nube pasaba frente a la cara de su albino: por un instante, en sus ojos vió un destello de reconocimiento._

_Después, yo no hubo nada: nada en absoluto._

_

* * *

_

Les gustó? Se aceptan críticas, comentarios de baja moral xD , Felicitaciones, lo que sea, etc ! Comenten Porfa!

Yo creo que este fic lo terminaré más rápido que '' My sweet Dreams'', porque me gusta más esta pareja y además cuando se me viene una idea a la cabeza, prefiero escribirlo antes de que se me olvide :)

Haré lo posible por subir el tercer capítulo de ''My sweet dreams'' y subir el segundo de este ! :D

Bueno eso... xD

Sayo! ~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hooolaaaaaaaaa :D ! Gomen x la demora... u.u Antes...Quiero agradecer a todos x sus Reviews ! Saben? Grité de Happicidad cuando Leeí Sus Reviews! Pensé que no les gustaría u.u Pero bueno...

¡ No los hago esperar más ! ¡ Éste es el segundo Capítulo de '' Oscuros '' !

* * *

**Cap 2: '' Todo empieza de nuevo ''**

Tokio ( Japón) , Agosto de 2004

No sabía como... Pero no recordaba nada.

Desde aquel accidente, Había recibido millones de cartas, las cuales lo insultaban diciéndole ''Asesino'' o cosas por el estilo. Sus padres habían tratado de no mostrarle todas esas cartas, porque pensaban que era lo mejor. Recibian todos los días a policias para interrogarle, tratando de sacar alguna pista, Pero nada. Suzuno no podía recordar lo que pasó hace 3 años... ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué de un día para otro su mejor amigo había aparecido muerto?...Lo peor es que era el principal sospechoso de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Aquellas sombras estaban en todas partes donde iba. ¿ Por qué lo seguían? ¿ Tenían que ver con la muerte de Burn?.. Lo único que sabía era que esas sombras lo acosaban siempre. Siempre les decía a sus padres sobre el tema, pero sus padres se molestaban con él o se miraban confusos. Lo habían llevado a millones de psiquiatras intentando solucionar sus problemas de las sombras, pero lo único que decían era que estaba loco. No había solución, sus padres eran los únicos que confiaban en él.

Ese día su madre le había dicho ese día que irían a pescar, pero entonces aparecieron esas sombras otra vez...¿ Qué no lo dejaban tranquilo? No les tomó importancia hasta que recibió la noticia de parte de sus padres...

-Fuusuke... Tú sabes que te queremos pero...- Su padre se detuvo-...pero sabes que deberías ayudarnos.

Era imposible, pero lo sabía. Sus padres tampoco le creían. Nadie le creía a Suzuno sobre lo de las sombras. Iba a responderle a su padre cuando...

- Cariño, los médicos me dijieron que lo mejor para ti sería que te fueras a un internado... Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero si es lo mejor...

-Tengo que ir... No es verdad? - Preguntó Suzuno, en verdad se sentía mal... Él no era un loco como los demás pensaban-

-Lo lamento mucho Suzuno, pero deberás ir a ese internado.

Suzuno y sus padres regresaron en silencio a casa. La decisión estaba tomada y Suzuno iría a un internado un tiempo. Al llegar a casa, Suzuno subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. En ese momento, salieron unas gruesas y saladas lágrimas de sus ojos. Se sentía culpable y estúpido por lo que le pasó a Burn, pero algo le decía que él no había sido el asesino, sino que las sombras que siempre aparecían.

Había pasado un mes desde esa conversación, y era momento de irse. Su padre subia las maletas al auto, mientras que su madre preparaba una canasta de alimentos. Suzuno no tenía ganas de ir, era estúpido, ¿ De qué le serviría un internado ? , ¿Para volverse loco de verdad ? Ya no podía regresar el tiempo y evitar la muerte de su mejor amigo, su casi novio, su amado.

20 minutos después de salir de su casa, había aparecido una zona totalmente desconocida para él. Parecía una zona húmeda por toda los árboles que habían allí, pero al mismo tiempo oscura por la niebla. De pronto apareció una gran muralla con cercas eléstricas.

-Este será el lugar? -Pensé- Espero que no, se ve aterrador.

Pero lamentablemente era en ese lugar, en el que se tendría que vivir unos meses, quizás años, mientras que sus padres no le creyeran. Al llegar a la entrada, mamá le entregó las maletas y me dió un beso en la frente. Supuso que eso significaba un adiós.

- Adiós, hijo, te llamaremos.

-Adiós, supongo.

A partir de ese momento, sus sentimientos cambiaron completamente. De ser una persona cariñosa y alegre, cambió a ser una persona fría e inexpresiva. Pero no había marcha atrás. Era el momento de entrar a su nuevo hogar. Hogar? Lo podía llamar así?

Una persona lo recibió en la entrada con mucha seriedad. Tenía el cabello oscuro y unos ojos azules, La mujer le quitó las maletas y le dijo:

-Permíteme presentarme, soy Hitomiko Kira, la persona a cargo de ustedes. A partir de hoy, habrán muchas cosas que no podrás hacer. Por ejemplo, no podrás escaparte de este internado o sufrirás las consecuencias... pero por lo que veo, contigo no será necesario.

- Soy Suzu...

-Lo sé. Te llamas Suzuno Fuusuke no? Y vienes acá por tus padres.

-Pues...-Odiaba recordarlo, sus padres lo habían traído por estar supuestamente '' loco ''.

-No seas tímido, ahora entremos. No eres el único que vino hoy.

Al entrar, era peor que estar afuera. Los edificios eran muy antiguos y grises, por lo que era un ambiente fúnebre. Al darse cuenta, vió que no era el único. Habían 3 chicos más. Había un chico con el cabello blanco, ojos azules y se parecía mucho a él (Pd: Es Heat :D). Había otro con el cabello oscuro, un poco nervioso, pero estaba serio. Finalmente, había un chico con el cabello verde, ojos negros y se veía muy sereno.

-Muy bien, es hora de que se presenten. Empieza tú -Señalando a Heat...-

-Pues... Yo soy Heat, mucho gusto.

Cuando Suzuno miró a Heat, este le sonrió muy tiernamente. Hitomiko, por su parte, se acercó al chico de cabello oscuro...

-Muy bien, te toca.

-Yo soy Osamu, pero es mejor Dessarm.- Al parecer, su nerviosismo despareció por completo.

-Oye chico, te toca **tomando el hombro de Suzuno**

Ahora le tocaba a Suzuno, con toda la personalidad que le quedaba, dijo:

-Yo soy Suzuno Fuusuke. -pero su voz parecia distante.

El chico de cabello verde al escuchar esto, empezó a mirarlo fijamente. No quitaba sus ojos de su pelo, sus ojos, y su hermosa cara. Finalmente, era el turno de ese chico.

-Yo soy Midorikawa Ryuuji, mucho gusto.

Suzuno se dió cuenta de que el lo estaba mirando. Al cruzar miradas, Midorikawa le guiño un ojo.

-Bien, esa fue la primera fase. La segunda es entregar todos los artículos prohibidos.

-Artículos prohibidos? - Preguntó Suzuno.

-Ya sabes, navajas, teléfonos, armas, cosas por el estilo.- le respondió Heat.

-Pero no creas que este chico tan tierno lleve consigo algo parecido, no crees Heat?- Dijo Midorikawa, pasando sus brazos por su cuello.-

-Pues... solo un teléfono.-Dijo fríamente apartando a Midorikawa de su lado.

Ahora si que iba a morir. Sin su teléfono, no podía tener contacto con la única persona que lo entendía, su amiga Rhione. Se acercó a la caja, sacó su teléfono, y lo metió a la caja. Hitomiko se dió cuenta de su expresión triste y le dijo:

- No te preocupes, podrás llamar una vez por semana.

Sabiendo como era su amiga, le hablaría horas sobre su vida y le preguntaría millones de cosas. Pero reglas eran reglas.

-La tercera fase es que hay cámaras vigilándote, por lo que no debes hacer nada malo.

-Claro, supongo.

-Finalmente, la cuarta fase es que deberás estar con alguien en este lugar, así que te asignaremos un compañero, ok?-dijo Hitomiko cuando...

-Yo iré con él, no te preocupes, Hitomiko-san.- Era ese chico otra vez, Midorikawa.

-Claro que no. Puedes ir solo si quieres pero no irás con él. Me encargaré yo.-Dijo otra voz.

Esta vez era un chico con el cabello rubio, ojos rojos y con una dulce mirada. Hitomiko lo miró como si estuvieran hablando con la mente y asintió.

-El te llevará y se encargará de ti.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Terumi Afuro. Me encargaré de llevarte y cuidarte mientras estes en este lugar.

-Supongo...

-Ohh... Pasa algo?- pregunto Terumi

-...

* * *

Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo, ¿Les gustó? :D

Dejen reviews Porfa!

Espero no tardar tanto en escribir el tercero... si? Solo denme tiempo!

Bueno eso...

Sayo ~!


End file.
